Network delay is the amount of time it takes for a bit of data to travel across a network from one node to another. Since large network delays can affect customer experience, network delay is frequently monitored. Results of monitoring network delays are provided to maintenance staff for analysis and remedial action. Alerts can be generated when network delay becomes unacceptable or exceed a predetermined threshold. However, network delay can fluctuate quickly such that an alert can be issued due to a short occurrence of increased network delays. However, many short-lived network delays are fleeting and can be ignored. For example, a delay caused by a data burst in which a large amount of data passed quickly through a network can short-lived. Recovery may occur without intervention and ensuing alerts may not be needed. Alarm generation for such short-lived network delays can be disruptive and can habituate users to ignoring alarms.
One solution used by conventional systems for avoiding issuance of alerts for short-lived network delays is to group samples of network delay measurements into groups and compare the average network delay of each group to a threshold. However instantaneity can be compromised by such groupings. Loss of instantaneity can cause alert generation to be postponed and negatively affect the user-experience.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for monitoring of network delays that provides both improved instantaneity and improved accuracy. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.